Happiness and Doublecrossing
by pokemonisthebest
Summary: Oneshot, CS, May gives all her happiness to Drew and the angel who delivers it tells him the truth and he realises what a horrible mistake he's made.


**Drew: Don't tell me. ANOTHER contestshipping fic to update.**

**Me: No, no, no! Not at all! This one's a oneshot.**

**May: She-**

**Me: Doesn't own pokemon, on with the story! That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?**

**May: ...Sure.**

Church bells chimed in May's ears as she walked down the road in her best clothes; yes, she was going to church. Usually she only went at Christmas, but this was different.

_Flashback_

_"Don't worry. I'll come back and see you whenever I can." Drew smiles at the girl he holds in his arms. I force my nose deeply into my book to hide the jealousy and rage that my face betrays. I feel like shouting: "Drew! No! Pick me, I wouldn't cheat on you!" because that what she does. But I can't tell him. What type of friend would I be? I'd break his heart. Just like he broke mine._

_End flashback_

May sat down in the pews sadly.

_Flashback_

_"Bye Drew!" she calls, and he waves at her, sitting in the open back of his dad's truck._

_"Bye Drew!" I call, and he waves at me, but his eyes are still on her. The instant the truck is out of sight, a sleek red car drives up and her other boyfriend calls. She winks at me and goes off with him. _

_End flashback_

She clasped her hands and prayed.

Drew swung back and forth on the swing in the park idly. He was thinking of his girlfriend, fifty miles away. She was so pretty...

Suddenly, he was blinded by a light. Then coughing reached his ears, and the light cleared. A skinny boy stood in front of him. He was wearing a loose white robe that showed his knobbly knees. A ring of light hung over his lanky blonde hair. He was coughing violently.

"I hate-cough-transporting like-cough cough-that!" he spluttered. Then he subsided.

"Ok, to business," he said grumpily. "you've got a gift. Eternal joy, in fact."

Drew couldn't believe his ears. Or eyes. Or nose. Or any sense he happened to possess.

"From who?" he managed to squeeze out. The angel raised an eyebrow.

"Somebody fifty miles away? Ring any bells?"

Drew smiled softly.

"Rebecca."

The angel burst out laughing.

"Rebecca? Oh boy, are you off key! May, you dolt! Rebecca's been doublecrossing you for months!"

Drew was completely stunned by the last two comments.

"Rebecca's...doublecrossing me?"

The angel stopped laughing, and folded his arms.

"Yeah, and May knew about it too. You know why she didn't tell you? She didn't want to hurt you. She is so much nicer than you. You broke her heart and she sends you all the joy in her future years till the end of her life! She is _sixteen_!"

Drew felt something wave over him, and then- bliss. All he felt was bliss. He didn't even care that Rebecca was doublecrossing him, or that May was feeling drained of all happiness because she gave it to him...

_Flashback_

_"Don't worry. I'll come back and see you whenever I can." I smile at the girl I hold in my arms. I don't notice one of my friends fixatedly reading her book in the corner, and I only know she's there by the red accessory covering her head: even that out of the corner of my eye. The only thing is Rebecca..._

_End flashback_

_Flashback_

_"Bye Drew!" Rebecca calls to me. I grin and wave at her._

_"Bye Drew!" May calls to me. I wave absent-mindedly to her, but my eyes are locked with Rebecca's. I only catch a glimpse of her hurt expression as my dad rounds the corner and I think I imagined it._

_End flashback_

Suddenly, he did care. Suddenly, the joy was gone...

May was walking down the street again, this time in her regular school uniform. Her brain was numb with sadness, and her legs felt like lead.

_Well, _she thought miserably,_ at least he's happy now. I don't regret my choice._

Rebecca was walking in front of her. She stopped at a big oak tree, and a familiar friend came round the corner. Drew met Rebecca and May hid in the bushes, not wanting to be noticed by him for reasons she couldn't explain. Drew held out a small box to his girlfriend.

"Do you remember all those ice-creams we had? Well..."

Rebecca opened the box greedily, and out squirted a whole lot of runny ice-cream into her face. May would have clapped her hand to her mouth in delight but she couldn't feel any happiness. Rebecca opened her mouth in indignation but Drew neatly put a huge cherry into it. She walked away with her nose in the air and Drew stifled a laugh. On her back a piece of paper was taped to her t-shirt:

_Free _

_doublecrosser's _

_delight_

_Eat me_

Then he did something very unexpected: he fell to his knees and prayed. May felt happiness flooding back to her and she squealed in surprise. Drew looked around and opened his arms. May emerged from the bushes, and as they shared love's first kiss a voice echoed in Drew's mind: _"The only thing that can overcome eternal happiness is eternal love."_

**Me: Very short, very non-descriptive, but sweet, don'tcha think?**


End file.
